Nora Valentine
A woman who has gone through a lot to get to where she is now, Nora considers herself to be an exceptionally lucky woman, despite the fact that she lost both of her arms early on in her life. It was because of the Light's warmth and grace, along with the support from her community that she was able to get through that traumatic experience. Now, she tries her best to give back to the world by busying herself with spreading the warm message of the Light and tending to the wounded and healing the sick. She loves every moment of it. = =Personality = ---- As enthusiastic as can be, Nora is both cheerful and happy. Whilst her past may have been tainted with years of hardship, pain and suffering, she refuses to let any of that weigh her down. Even in the most daunting of situations, Nora is always there, with her chin up, to encourage those with her. While she may appear to be this impenetrable bubble of pure, unadulterated tenacity and determination, there are a few things that are enough to bring her down. In conversation, Nora is both a great listener and a great talker. She is kind and accepting to almost everyone, almost to the point of annoying others with how much she goes out of her way to ensure other peoples happiness. Still, it can be a bit difficult not to be affected positively by the pure exuberance that seems to just exude out from Nora whenever she speaks. She just loves to spread joy! =Description = ---- With plump cheeks that perhaps beg you to pinch them and a nice, soft jawline that leads to an even softer chin, Nora's face is quite youthful in appearance. With a sweet, heart-shaped face and delicate features, Nora is what every young boy's fantasy of a priestess would be. Perhaps it is the way her baby blue eyes are shaped combined with those fantastic eyebrows of hers, but despite never trying to, Nora can sometimes look sultry and possibly provocative at times despite not trying to be. Her button nose rests just two centimetres from her full, but not overly so, angelic lips. The only mark that seems to be on her face would be just a small, beauty mark that is located above the right corner of her lips. On top of all that is her silky, golden, blonde hair that she has styled in such a way that a curl of it covers just a bit of her right eye. Standing at a proud 5'9, Nora has what some might like to call 'legs for days'. Sadly, she tends to hide them underneath her robe. Being a wholesome priestess, Nora does her best to keep up her appearance. Her fair skin is smooth and clean, the only imperfections on it being the gnarly scars from her accident when she was young. The scars are varied, with some being small and some being large. Most of them seem to be on her upper-back and near her shoulders. Her shoulders are slender, with just a little bit of muscle, just like the rest of her body, but the most interesting thing about them is that they lead to nowhere. Just a few inches down where her arms should be are no arms at all. Instead, they are stumps, with a few scars from where her arms were torn off. They have since been replaced by a set of metal prosthetics that function just like her real arms would. They are a shiny, metal with gold trim, and are almost elegant in design. The rest of her body is soft and womanly, with an ample chest, thin waist, decent hips, a plump rear, nice thighs and aforementioned 'legs for days'. =Outfit = ---- Work in progress. =Weapon = ---- Work in progress. =Skills and Abilities = ---- Work in progress. =Relationships = ---- =History = ---- Work in progress. =Trivia = ---- *Nora's favourite colour is blue. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite food is pan roasted duck breast drizzled with orange sauce, paired with a nice glass of red wine. *Her least favourite food is eggplant. *She is a lightweight. *She does not like spicy food. *She thinks that pie is much better than cake. *Her favourite flavour of icecream is vanilla. *She goes through two liters of grease each month to keep her metal joints working properly. *Her preferred book genre is comedy. *Her voice reference is Christine Slagman, who some of you may know as the voiceactor for Sofia, from Sofia - The Funny Fully Voiced Follower mod for Skyrim. *She has written and published two books. *She prefers masculine men and masculine women. *Her middle name is Temperance. *She is ambidextrous. *She spent approximately four years rehabilitating to the point where she could use her new metal arms. *Nora takes hour long baths. *She has a fear of carriages. *She tends to avoid people that curse too much. *Her favourite animal is the rabbit. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light